


The Art of Falling Apart

by 1995soulmates



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bratty Sub! Ten, Choking, Coming Untouched, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Soft Dom! Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1995soulmates/pseuds/1995soulmates
Summary: Inside and outside of the bedroom, Ten likes to have control. But Johnny is determined to let Ten know he can just as easily blow his mind without all of Ten’s extra instruction.





	The Art of Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the hell I became obsessed with this pairing so quickly, but here I am. Their relationship is not only cute, but it’s _so special_ , I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to see it. But anyways. The only way I know how to get my feelings out is to write them down so I hope you enjoy this.

“Put me down,” Ten mumbles against Johnny’s neck between kisses. With Johnny’s hands positioned under Ten’s thighs for support, Ten clings to him. He knows he’s safe (he’s always safe with Johnny), but his arms are wrapped tight around the back of Johnny’s neck. Despite his request, Ten doesn’t loosen his hold.

Ten is only a short backward drop away from Johnny’s too soft mattress but up here, chest to chest with Johnny and his legs crossed behind his lower back, Ten feels like he’s floating. He always jokes around and tells Johnny he’s as tall as a tree, but when he’s up here like this Ten actually starts to believe it. If Ten reaches his hand up, he swears he could touch a cloud.

Johnny makes a humming sound as his only response. A quick shift of Ten’s weight in Johnny’s arms allows him to hold Ten up with one hand and take hold of his chin with the other. He wants Ten to turn his head so he can kiss him again. Johnny’s addicted to the way Ten’s lips feel, and the way they taste, and the way they calm him like a sedative.

“I said put me down,” Ten says again, just as softly, with his lips slowly parting to reveal his perfect smile. Even with the lights off, it still shines as bright as ever. _He’s_ always shining. The human embodiment of light as far as Johnny’s concerned.

“Kiss me,” is Johnny’s response. He’s trying to bargain Ten’s kiss for his repositioning. A fair trade, Johnny thinks.

Playfully, Ten bumps the tip of his nose against Johnny’s and smiles again at the way Johnny chases his mouth when he pulls away. Ten’s always been a tease, and somehow Johnny’s never quite gotten used to it yet. He still hopelessly falls for Ten’s little games and tricks. Ten thinks it’s adorable.

“Cute, hyung,” Ten comments, right on cue. Slender fingers comb upward through Johnny’s hair as Ten kisses his cheek, then his neck again. He knows Johnny wants a proper kiss but Ten still hasn’t gotten what he wants, so neither will Johnny. That’s the way Ten plays.

In Johnny’s arms, Ten squirms a little. Once more, Ten tells him, “Put me down.”

Johnny is compliant, but not without a roll of his eyes first. He sinks his fingernails into his mattress for balance as he’s lowering Ten, careful to place him down on the center of the bed gently. A moment later and Ten’s legs are no longer wrapped around Johnny’s back, but his arms remain hooked around his neck.

Tugging Johnny toward him, Ten whispers, “Now I’ll kiss you,” as he pulls Johnny down. If Johnny wanted to— like, _really_ wanted to— he could lock his elbows and stop himself just centimeters before his lips touch Ten’s. They both know Johnny is stronger, and he’s obviously bigger. Easily, he could overpower Ten and give him a little taste of his own medicine. But as Johnny said, he’s addicted to Ten’s lips.

Their kiss escalates quickly. Ten opens his mouth just so Johnny would mimic his action and he’d be able to use his tongue on him. Johnny’s tongue slides against Ten’s, their breath mixes, and their lips smear together. Ten’s a great kisser, and he knows that, so he often takes the lead.

Most of the time, Johnny has no problem with that. But tonight, right now, Johnny wants to show Ten what he can do. He’s a little tired of holding himself back. Ten seems to never run out of ways to impress him; so Johnny thinks it’s his turn to really show Ten what he can do.

When Ten breaks the kiss he mumbles hastily, “Roll over,” because he wants Johnny on his back so he can straddle him.

Ten likes to be on top as much as possible. He likes the way he can cup Johnny’s face as he’s kissing him. Likes the way he can grind down on Johnny’s dick and feel just how excited he’s making him through their clothes. Likes that he can pull away at any time and leave Johnny damn near begging for him to come back.

But Johnny doesn’t move. Instead, as he’s reconnecting their lips, he feels his way up against Ten’s arms until his fingers are wrapped around his wrists. He’s a bit shocked at the way Ten lets him hold his hands by his ears, the back of his palms resting on the sheets below them. It only lasts for a moment before he feels Ten gently bucking under him, trying to shift their position.

“Hyung, turn,” Ten says impatiently when Johnny opts to kiss down his neck, leaving his mouth free. Johnny’s hands are still gently pressing Ten’s into the mattress and he wiggles his fingers under Johnny’s soft pressure.

As Johnny’s lips are peppering kisses from his jawline upward toward his ear, Ten closes his eyes. He feels Ten take in a deep breath and hold it. Johnny kisses Ten’s cheek, then his temple before he whispers back to him, “Relax, Tennie.”

Under him, Johnny can feel Ten getting anxious. This is a little different for them. Usually, by now, Ten is on top and he’s slipping Johnny’s clothes off between elongated kisses. But now he’s under Johnny, kissing him back almost curiously because he’s not sure what tricks Johnny seems to have up his sleeve.

By nature, Ten likes to have control. Johnny always tells him it’s the dancer in him; the part of his brain that needs everything to be exactly how  _he_ wants it to make it perfect. He relies on himself so much when he’s performing that it’s hard for him to rely on someone else. But Johnny’s never been just someone else to Ten. He trusts him with everything, it’s time to trust him with this too.

“Relax, baby, relax,” Johnny whispers to him again, with his face buried in Ten’s neck, before he has a chance to think of a reason to protest. Slowly, Ten lets out the breath he’s holding. He nudges his head against Johnny’s and settles for a moment.

Ten used to hate that pet name. Johnny remembers vividly how he’d claim that he isn’t and never has been anyone’s _baby_. Emotions scare Johnny almost as much as they scare Ten, so the two of them were quite the show to watch in the beginning stages of their relationship. But there was always something about Ten that made Johnny nearly fearless in showing affection to, and Ten gravitated toward Johnny like they were attached together by an invisible string.

Together they both learned if they stop pulling away from each other, they fit together effortlessly. Like magnets. Like puzzle pieces. And eventually, Ten went from rejecting the pet name to telling Johnny to call him that as he’s sucking him off. The realms of day and night.

Johnny’s stripped both Ten and himself of their pullover hoodies and tosses them on the floor beside the bed one after the other. Once his top half is bare, Ten sits up. Again, he wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck and leans in for a kiss. Johnny feels him trying to take the lead back, trying to control their mouths, but Johnny doesn’t let him. He pulls away from Ten’s kiss long enough to lean his body forward, and in turn lay Ten’s body back on the bed.

There’s a confused look on Ten’s face and in his eyes. He’s used to Johnny listening to him and doing what he says. He’s grown accustomed to requesting something and Johnny granting it. He’s more than happy to— and is used to— doing most of the work. He likes making Johnny feel good.

“I’ve got you,” Johnny promises as he presses his hand to Ten’s stomach to keep him in place. A moment later, Johnny’s mouth replaces his hand, lips connecting right above Ten’s naval. He begins kissing over Ten’s slim midsection. His fingers curve around Ten’s waist to steady him as his mouth continues to work downward.

Ten’s always liked that Johnny’s hair has some length to it. It sweeps against the sensitive skin of his midsection as Johnny softly sucks hickeys around the curve of Ten’s hipbone. Johnny’s hand rubs rhythmically up and down Ten’s length through his sweatpants and softly smiles when he feels him getting hard.

Johnny yanks at the fabric of Ten’s slim-fitting sweatpants until they’re completely gone, and wastes no time ridding him of his underwear as well. Ten’s dick rests curving upward toward his stomach, half-hard despite Johnny barely touching him. Johnny’s quick to return his mouth to Ten’s stomach. He kisses and licks across the tightly stretched skin of Ten’s abdomen, and focuses on the way his breathing changes when his lips connect with different spots.

Ten’s hand twists and grabs a small fist of Johnny’s hair.

“Lower,” Ten urges, and he lifts his ass off of the mattress a bit. He pushes at Johnny’s head, trying to get him to move where he wants him to.

“You don’t make anything easy, do you?” Johnny asks, pressing his smile into Ten’s lower stomach. He shakes his head and his hair dances back and forth over Ten’s skin. Johnny blames himself for thinking Ten could take a hint. He’s too stubborn to see what Johnny’s trying to do.

Ten blinks. “What?”

“I said I got you, didn’t I?” Johnny asks rhetorically, frustration slightly seeping through his tone although he’s laughing a bit. He’s sitting up on his knees now and pushing Ten’s legs apart. Johnny hooks one of Ten’s legs over his shoulder and holds him steady by the waist.

Johnny’s free hand pulls open the nightstand drawer beside his bed and retrieves a bottle of lube. He leaves it beside his leg a moment later so he can lean back over Ten.

When they’re face to face again Johnny says, “So just let me... _do_ it,” because he isn’t sure how else to end his sentence. “Let me take care of you.”

It isn’t easy for Ten to let his guard down and Johnny knows that. He’s not the type to let himself be at the mercy of someone else— to let them have complete control. Ten likes knowing exactly what’s going to happen and when. He likes being the person giving. Ten likes calling the shots.

And at the beginning of their relationship, that position was well earned by him. He was definitely a lot more experienced than Johnny in a lot of ways, and Johnny would be lying if he didn’t say Ten taught him more than a few things. Before Ten, the majority of Johnny’s sex life included his computer and his hand. Ten showed him that not everything in a porn actually works in real life. And for a while, he was Johnny’s teacher. But during their journey of sexual exploration, Johnny thinks he’s mastered the Ten Handbook and is ready to show what he knows. If Ten will let him, that is.

“Just tryin’ to help,” Ten mumbles through his teeth.

“I know what I’m doing,” Johnny responds confidently. His hands are beginning to trail down Ten’s body again. They massage down his stomach, over his hips, and down to his thighs. He feels Ten’s muscles tense and kneads his fingers into them until they loosen up. He kisses Ten’s lips and says, “Trust me, okay?”

There are a few moments of stillness between them. Johnny watches Ten’s face and physically feels him thinking of what to say. Ten breaks eye contact for a few seconds, blinking quickly like he does when he’s deciding something.

“Always trust you,” Ten says softly soon after, looking back up to meet Johnny’s gaze. Johnny can hear the hint of uncertainty in his voice. This is just as new for him as it is for Johnny, but Johnny is determined to show Ten it’s okay to lose control with him. He just wants to prove to Ten that he’s a safe place to land.

Ten’s fourth language is sarcasm and he’s fluent in it. It’s his defense mechanism and Johnny understands that all too well. Part of the reason the two of them get along so well is that they can handle each other’s attitudes and smart remarks. They’re making fun of each other as often as they’re being sweet to each other. So Johnny barely bats an eyelash when Ten inevitably starts talking shit.

He says, staring up at the ceiling as he feels Johnny kissing at his chest, “So if you’re gonna...take control or whatever, I can just sit back, huh?” Ten laughs a faux-cocky type of laugh. One that tells Johnny he’s nervous about letting Johnny take command but trying to hide it. Ten says, “Hyung, now my expectations are sky hi—“

A surprised, quiet moan cuts off his sentence as Johnny’s middle finger enters him. His lube-slick finger twists inside of Ten and causes his breath to get trapped in his throat. Amused, Johnny watches Ten’s mouth hang open and his eyes snap shut. His stomach muscles are flexed, trying to even out his breathing, but Johnny’s finger feels too good. Ten bites his bottom lip to keep himself quiet.

“You have something to say, baby?” Johnny asks him, his tone almost teasing.

Ten’s Adam’s apple moves as he swallows hard, trying to collect himself. With his head thrown back, Ten’s entire neck is exposed. Johnny takes that opportunity to kiss at Ten’s pulse just to feel the way he’s making it race. Ten hates that he can feel Johnny smiling against his skin.

“I can’t hear you,” Johnny presses as his finger starts to move inside of Ten again. He starts off at a quick pace, adding another finger soon after because he knows Ten can handle it. And because he wants to see Ten catch up to him.

He’s breathing in heavy through his mouth, trying to steady himself under Johnny. Ten swallows again and then breathes in a calming breath through his nose. He opens his eyes. Still, his vision is fixed on the ceiling, but Johnny can see his expression is clearly changed.

Ten likes to keep his composure, even in the bedroom, so he seems pretty determined not to make much noise as Johnny’s fingers work inside of him. He’s also too stubborn to admit Johnny’s doing a good job so far. So he keeps his bottom lip between his teeth in an attempt to keep his verbal responses to a minimum.

But he can’t hide his physical responses— his body reacting naturally to Johnny’s touch. He’s fully hard; the head of his dick now reaching the bottom of his belly button and twitching just slightly whenever Johnny bends his finger inside of him. Johnny’s fingers fall into a nice, upbeat rhythm.

The lights in Johnny’s bedroom are off but his window is open enough for the moon to illuminate Ten’s body. Johnny finds himself a bit mesmerized by him— his soft skin, his defined muscles, the way he’s breathing a bit labored. There’s a small puddle of precum forming just under Ten’s belly button and running down his lower stomach. He’s going to make a mess of Johnny’s bedsheets if he keeps going like this, so naturally, Johnny speeds up his hand a bit to ensure that happens.

Ten has taught Johnny exactly how he likes everything, so Johnny feels like he’s got the cheat codes to unraveling Ten. Still, despite him starting to sound like a whimpering puppy, Johnny can tell Ten is trying to stay quiet.

His stomach muscles are flexed only for a long as Ten can hold his breath, then he’s breathing out heavily, panting for a few moments, and then tightening his abs again. His breaths get more labored the longer Johnny works inside of him.

“Does that feel good, Tennie?” Johnny asks, mostly because he wants to hear Ten say it.

It doesn’t seem Ten can talk with Johnny’s fingers fucking into him like they are, so he slows his hand down. Johnny leans forward, pressing Ten’s knee into his own chest, and kisses Ten’s mouth. He asks him again, “Feel good?”

Ten doesn’t mean for his words to come out sloppy but he mumbles back, “So, so good….hyung, it’s….good. So good.”

There’s a proud, satisfied feeling burning in Johnny’s stomach. He watches Ten slowly but surely melt into a beautiful mess below him. By the second, he’s starting to come apart; and Johnny can see him cling to his last bit of composure. But even that is fading quickly.

Stretching his fingers apart into a V shape, Johnny twists his wrist as he sinks his fingers into Ten. A trick he’s only done once before when Ten asked him to, and he’s stored it in his memory for a time like this. Instinctively, Ten lifts his hips again, sucking in air sharply through his teeth. But Johnny uses his other hand to return him to the bed.

“Stop moving,” Johnny instructs slowly, petting his thumb over Ten’s hipbone for comfort.

Johnny’s so hard that even his soft Adidas track pants are beginning to feel restricting; watching Ten lose himself like this is enough for him. Between Ten’s legs, Johnny feels himself buzzing with anticipation. He wants nothing more than to be inside of Ten, but he’s determined to make him cum from just his fingers first.

When Ten starts whining, Johnny knows he’s getting close. He’s got two fistfuls of the bedsheet to hold on to since Johnny won’t let him touch himself, and he’s panting heavily. Pretty noises stumbling from his lips; whimpers and moans mixing as Johnny’s fingers relentlessly fuck into him.

“Don’t even need my dick to make you cum, baby,” Johnny tells him, leaning over him to kiss at his neck. “Just need my fingers, huh? That’s all it takes.”

Ten’s shaking under him now, clearly seconds from completely coming undone. His eyes are closed and he leans his head against Johnny’s, following his voice.

“You should fuck me,” Ten tells him, trying to steady his voice. He's out of breath and can only open his eyes for a moment.

But Johnny shakes his head. “You haven’t earned it yet, have you?”

The closer Ten gets, the more he starts to squirm. Johnny thinks he could get used to making Ten into a whimpering mess. And he basks in the fact he’s the only one that gets to see Ten like this. Just to tease, Johnny licks at Ten’s inner thigh and bites into his soft skin.

Ten’s done a lot of things in his life but he’s never cum untouched before. Usually, even if he’s close, he can’t resist stroking himself to tip himself over the edge. So this is new territory for him again. Ten’s arm comes up over his face, hiding, with his hand balled into a fist. He bites at his own flesh just to have something to do with his mouth, whining between bites as he gets closer.

“No, baby,” Johnny whispers. He pulls Ten’s arm away gently, exposing his face again. Johnny kisses at Ten’s lips and says, “I wanna see you.”

Johnny’s hovering over Ten, pinning his wrist against the mattress as he cums. Like he’s being electrocuted, Ten’s body tenses up and lifts off of the bed.

Ten’s beautiful all the time, but Johnny thinks he doesn’t get any more beautiful than when he cums. The way his mouth falls open, and the way his eyebrows knit together as they curve upward. Ten reaches for Johnny’s hand and holds it as his body jolts; white streaks painting his lower stomach.

The orgasm feels like it lasts a lifetime and Ten’s nearly completely spent by the time it begins to subside and he starts to calm. Johnny’s fingers fuck him through it, hitting that spot inside him over and over until Ten is pushing at Johnny’s hand weakly.

Johnny’s fingers feel like they’re magic inside of him. Overstimulation causing Ten to whine helplessly each time Johnny pushes into him. He feels like he’s drowning in the best way. His head is underwater; Johnny’s voice seems far away when he starts talking to him.

“Not done with you yet,” Johnny mumbles against Ten’s ear, licking the curve of it. “You got me so hard, baby. Can’t wait to be inside of you. Can’t wait to feel you.”

It’s taken a while for Johnny to be able to say things like that out loud without cringing at himself. He used to find any form of dirty talk awkward. But with Ten, everything becomes easy. Johnny could never resist the urge to tell Ten how sexy he is, or how much he wants to fuck him.

Eventually, Johnny’s fingers halt inside of Ten and pull out gently. Ten misses the feeling of fullness the moment Johnny’s no longer touching him. He whines at the empty feeling and reaches for Johnny to prove to himself that he’s still there.

With this eyes only half open, laying limply on the bed, Ten calls sluggishly, “Johnny?”

He gets needy after he cums, Johnny’s known that. But this is different; even the tone of his voice sounds desperate. Johnny’s mind is fixated on fucking him until he can’t talk anymore.

“Right here,” Johnny soothes. His hand rubs Ten’s thigh gently as he slots himself back between Ten’s legs after lubing himself up. With his other hand, Johnny strokes his dick. He leans down to kiss Ten, showing him he’s near.

Ten’s hair is beginning to grow out. Johnny brushes his hair out of his face as he tells him, “I’m gonna fuck you now.”

Anticipation makes Ten’s stomach flutter. He can’t keep his eyes open, so he nods with them closed. His hand holds Johnny’s side and his nails scratch his skin as Johnny enters him.

There’s not much resistance at all; Ten’s muscles already stretched and his mind still submerged in post-orgasm dizziness. Ten is pliant under Johnny as he’s lifted off of the bed to rest the back of his thighs on top of Johnny’s. Ten’s as light as a feather anyway and goes easily into the position Johnny wants.

Ten’s more responsive now that he’s sensitive and whimpers as Johnny enters him. Johnny intentionally goes slow enough to make him feel every inch. He’s only halfway in when Ten’s hand is on his stomach, stopping him.

Johnny is there a heartbeat later. With a kiss to Ten’s head, Johnny asks, “What’s wrong, baby?”

But there’s nothing wrong, Johnny’s dick just feels like there are extra inches added on now that Ten’s so sensitive. As he pushes in, Ten feels his insides doing things it’s never done before. The sensation smothers him in the best way. He just needed a moment to collect himself.

“Nothing,” Ten mumbles, keeping his eyes closed. He tries to fuck himself on Johnny’s dick but Johnny won’t let him move. He whines at the immobility but is beginning to love the power Johnny holds over him. He doesn’t fight when Johnny holds him still.

“Tell me,” Johnny says, kissing him again.

Ten hates that he can feel himself blushing as he whispers, “You’re just so big.”

But then Ten’s smiling at himself because he can hear how wrecked he sounds. He thinks he must look like a mess. He knows his hair is beginning to stick to his forehead and he’s sweating a bit. He’s been out of breath since Johnny started and he’s twitching whenever Johnny’s stomach brushes over his dick.

“You can take it,” Johnny tells him because he knows he can, moments before he bites at Ten’s lower lip. He changes it into a kiss just as he’s bottoming out inside of Ten, swallowing his whines.

Ten can’t breathe for a few seconds after. Despite the tight feeling in his chest and the migraine that’s settling in, Ten moans, “Fuck me.” Then, with his voice steadying, he adds, “ _Hard_.”

And Johnny does. Precise, long strokes that make Ten’s heart begin to beat funny. He removes his hands from around Johnny and pulls at his own hair instead. Ten’s body is beginning to overheat, and Johnny relentlessly fucks him. He’s got a steady pace going, the curve of Johnny’s dick rubbing against his prostate steadily.

Ten doesn’t even realize he’s hard for the second time until Johnny says to him, “Gonna cum again, baby?”

For a moment, Ten is confused. Because he doesn’t think his recovery is that fast. But then he thinks maybe everything is spinning so much, he’s losing track of time. Everything's happening so quickly for him; he feels a bit disorientated. Like free falling from a plane thousands of feet in the air.

Johnny’s body on top of his must be the only thing keeping him from floating away because Ten feels weightless. Like he’s orbiting somewhere in space. He feels his mind drifting; warmth encasing his body as Johnny fucks him. He sounds beautiful as he’s moaning and whining Johnny’s name over and over, it’s the only thing his brain remembers.

It’s too much, entirely too much, and Ten hates that he clings to Johnny to chase the feeling. There's a part of Ten that's terrified of the way he's losing himself, giving in to all of this pleasure, but Johnny makes him feel safe. He always does, even right now. Even though Ten feels his brain turning to mush, even with Johnny's hand around his throat right now gently lessening his blood flow, even though Ten feels like he's dying in the best way. He wants more of it even if his body feels like he’s being torn apart. Ten is drawn to the way his lungs are burning almost as much as his abs. His whole body feels aflame.

Johnny doesn’t stop him from grinding his hips now, and he meets Johnny halfway while he fucks into him. But Johnny’s large hands are sure to leave marks on his hips with the force he’s using to try to keep Ten in one spot. He's let go of Ten's neck in trade for his midsection, trying to hold him still. He’s fidgeting under Johnny, shamelessly moaning way too loud.

When Johnny’s hand wraps around Ten’s dick for the first time, Ten hisses.

It makes Johnny smile. He says, “So sensitive,” like he’s entertained by the way Ten can barely handle a touch now.

With his strokes beginning to turn a bit uncoordinated, Johnny wants Ten to come again before he does. He’s on his knees between Ten’s legs, a tight grip on his dick, stroking him in time with the way he’s fucking him.

“Ask me nicely,” Johnny demands after he asks Ten if he wants to come and he nods, but Johnny's voice remains gentle against Ten’s ear. Despite Ten being so close he could cry—in fact, he thinks he is crying— he bites hard at the inside of his lip to keep quiet.

Johnny wants him to beg for it. Wants to hear him plead for Johnny to stroke him fast enough that he cums again. Truthfully, Johnny’s never made Ten beg for anything before. Tonight is a night of firsts for them.

Ten chokes on a moan. His hand moves on top of Johnny’s and tries to make him stroke his dick the way he wants. But Johnny swats his hand away with a suck of his teeth.

“Ask me nicely,” Johnny repeats. Johnny doesn’t need Ten's hand over his to coach him. He knows exactly what Ten wants.

But Ten shakes his head. He doesn’t _beg_ … not usually, that is. But he’s positive now there are warm tears forming at the corners of his eyes from how amplified everything feels, and teetering on the edge of his second orgasm like this is just torture.

He bites his lip again, his perfect white teeth sinking into his flesh, making it lose its color. When he lets it go, his bottom lip is a shiny rose shade and beginning to swell. He thinks he bit too hard but he feels too much pleasure for his mind to register any type of pain right now.

Ten opens his mouth, but his last percent of pride keeps his voice from working. That, and the fact that Johnny’s dick is making his brain malfunction. He doesn’t think he’d speak properly now even if he weren’t trying to keep himself from begging to cum.

When Johnny takes his hand away, Ten lifts himself trying to chase the feeling he immediately misses. He doesn’t mean to, but he whines out, “Hyung, please.”

It’s like a dam breaks inside of Ten and he can’t stop his words from flooding out then. With his head lolling against the pillow Ten hadn't realized Johnny put under his head until just now, he begs so beautifully, “Please… please, please, ple— Johnny….fuck, I’m so close, hyung, _please_.”

Johnny’s too weak for Ten and too close to his own finish to deny him any longer. He returns his hand to Ten’s dick and jerks him off, twisting his hand around the head until he’s cumming again.

Moments later, Johnny is joining him. He slumps forward, doing the best he can to keep stroking Ten’s dick as he cums too. He halts his hips, keeps them snug against Ten, as he fills him up. Ten is reduced to nothing but small tremors and high-pitched whines.

Ten clings to Johnny like his life depends on it. And Johnny lets him stay like that until he thinks it’d be better for both of them if he pulls out. Gently, he leans back to remove himself. Ten is grabbing for him the second their bodies separate.

“Look at you,” Johnny coos, petting the side of Ten’s face. He looks beautiful this wrecked and Johnny is mentally kicking himself for taking this long to make this happen. Ten’s still got his eyes closed, he feels like everything around him is spinning. Johnny kisses his temple, “You’re beautiful.”

Johnny gets a bit sappy after sex and Ten usually playfully tells him to toughen up. But right now, Ten just turns his face towards Johnny’s voice and purses his lips a little, asking for a kiss.

Earth feels a little closer when Johnny kisses him, his lips grounding Ten like they always do. He pets absentmindedly at the back of Johnny’s head, trying to say thank you without having the strength to use his voice yet.  

Ten’s entire body feels like he’s levitating. He doesn’t think he’s ever been that overstimulated in his entire life, but it was amazing and he loved every second of it. He thinks maybe they’re right when they say some of the best things happen to you when you step a little out of your comfort zone. Sometimes, it allows you to cum twice.

Johnny isn’t satisfied with Ten’s response when he asks him if he’s okay and Ten simply nods. So Johnny kisses his cheek and then his lips, trying to get him to open his eyes.

“Baby, look at me.”

This time Ten does. Slowly, his eyes open and it takes him a minute to clear his vision. He feels exhausted— his body and his brain— and he hopes Johnny says they can go to sleep soon.

“Did you like it?” Johnny asks him because Ten seems freshly fucked out of complaints and sarcasm. He knows Ten is going to say yes, but he’ll never get tired of hearing him say it. Settling beside him, Johnny gently traces his finger back and forth across Ten’s bottom lip.

Ten’s eyes fall shut again. They’re just too heavy to keep open. Besides, his head is really starting to hurt. His thighs too.

“Loved it,” Ten mumbles back dreamily. There’s a soft smile on his face and even though his eyes are closed, they still crinkle a little at the corners. Johnny doesn’t think he’s ever loved anyone this much.

Raising his eyebrow, Johnny says, “So we can do this again?”

Ten’s facial expressions are beginning to neutralize and his breathing is evening out. He’s falling asleep. Despite that, he still whispers back to Johnny cutely with his voice trailing off, “Again and again and again…”

Johnny’s smile is warm, but he isn’t sure if it’s because of the accomplished feeling that washes over him, or the wave of love he feels when he’s able to pinpoint the exact moment Ten drifts off to sleep. Both, maybe.

Johnny only allows himself a few minutes before he makes himself go fetch a damp cloth to clean them both off with. Ten stays asleep while Johnny runs the material over his body quickly, just trying to get them both clean enough to sleep for a while.

Disregarding the washcloth on the nightstand, Johnny is careful when he lifts Ten into his arms. They’re down toward the center of the bed, and Johnny wants to place them properly near the top so they can sleep. Ten’s head rests in the space between Johnny’s neck and shoulder for the few seconds he’s carried bridal style toward the other side of the bed.

As Johnny is walking them both toward what’s usually his side of the bed when he and Ten share it, he can’t help but note how nice it is that this time Ten isn’t complaining for Johnny to put him down.

With a loving smirk on his face, Johnny’s last thought before he lays Ten on the bed is: _He’s so cute when he shuts up_.

 

 

 

 

 

______________________________

 

 

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and any type of feedback is always appreciated. **Please take a moment to do so. No comment is too big or too small.** I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Come say hey on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/1995soulmates)!


End file.
